Venganzajusticia
by dalasto
Summary: Esta es la primera historia que subo


Venganza-Justicia

Fracasado, eres un fracasado. Llevas años intentando publicar una novela pero no lo consigues. Tu mujer te dejó hace unos meses y se llevó a vuestra hija. Lo peor es que no te importó. Habías pasado tan poco tiempo con ellas que apenas las conocías. De hecho, semanas antes de que se fueran, su presencia te resultaba incluso molesta.

En fin, hace un par de horas que has terminado tu última novela. Y has decidido que tu vida es tan ruinosa, que si fracasas otra vez te suicidarás. Quizá eso te salga bien.

En este intento has apelado a los instintos, a aquello que el hombre no cuenta. Va de un asesino que mata a criminales de formas macabras, pero al final se da cuenta de que él es el peor y se tira de un edificio. Reconozcámoslo, todos hemos pensado que estaría bien matar gente mala, y algo en lo macabro nos atrae.

¡Increíble, tu novela "Venganza-Justicia" es un éxito! A los dos meses era un "best-seller", y llevas ocho codeándome con la élite y yendo a programas de la tele y de la radio, y te juntas con las mujeres más hermosas y tu vida es un frenesí y… y…

Y el asesino existe.

Desde hace dos semanas aparece gente acusada de horribles crímenes (asesinos, violadores, pedófilos…) muerta. Alguien les introdujo un tubo por la garganta, les echó gasolina y luego una cerilla. Los quemó desde dentro, igual que el asesino de tu libro. Y la culpa te corroe, porque tú has creado a ese sujeto que cree ser la justicia.

Ahora solo es posible verte sobrio en grabaciones.

Algunos días ni siquiera recuerdas qué hiciste la noche anterior, pero te despiertas en el suelo, sucio, con la boca seca, como si tuvieras una esponja dentro, y oliendo a golfo y a alcohol.

Por supuesto la policía lo está buscando. Un tal detective González, famoso por resolver lo del asesino de la rosa blanca. Otro asesino que se creía un justiciero.

Y hoy tienes la boca especialmente seca. Debes haber dormido, porque has tenido otra vez esa pesadilla en la que encarnas al asesino. Como siempre que tienes esa pesadilla, pese a haber dormido, estas más cansado que ayer, así que en seguida te vuelves a dormir.

A esto se ha reducido tu vida estos últimos días. A beber, dormir y, a veces, comer.

Sabías que el éxito tenía un precio, y tú contabas con fans enloquecidos, quizá acosadores, pero no con un asesino.

Incluso triunfar se puede añadir a tu larga lista de fracasos.

Son las seis cuando te levantas. Apoyándote en las paredes te diriges a la cocina, dudando entre agua o vodka. Seguramente cogerás vodka.

Pero no ahora, porque alguien ha metido un sobre por debajo de tu puerta. Ya que el asesino existe por tu culpa, la policía te mantiene informado.

Abres el sobre y allí mismo lees el contenido. Es el perfil psicológico del asesino.

Alguien que ha sufrido, pero que tiene un fuerte sentido moral, que se cree por encima de las leyes. Cree que su moral le permite juzgar y condenar a los malvados. Pero puede ser blanco, negro, mujer, hombre, joven, mayor…

En resumen, que no tienen nada, nada que alivie un poco tu conciencia. Vas a por el vodka.

Tres meses han pasado desde que apareció el asesino. Dos desde que la investigación quedó congelada. La policía se dedica a archivar más y más casos del asesino, pero la delincuencia ha bajado. Tal vez eso debería animarte. Nadie se atreve a delinquir ahora, y las calles son más seguras. Entonces ¿Por qué bebes más cada día?

Lo cierto es que lo único digno de mención que ha pasado son las decenas de locos que se declaran culpables de todos esos asesinatos. Pero son solo eso, locos.

Aunque quizá tu sea el más loco ahora. Pasas el día a oscuras, en bata, y apenas duermes. Vives borracho. Y solo deseas no despertar. Dormirte y no despertar. Eso, dormir para siempre, paz eterna, calma inmensa. Y sin culpa, ni remordimiento.

Pero otra vez más, te despiertas. Aunque hoy todo parece irte mejor. No has tenido pesadillas, la boca no te sabe a cartón, y hueles igual que ayer. Así que, más animado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te das una ducha. El agua fresca te sienta bien, te renueva. Hoy sientes que tu mundo cambiará.

Y así es. Bajo tu puerta aparece otro sobre. Corres y abres la puerta, y allí está González. Cuando lo piensas, es la primera vez en días que abres la puerta.

Lo cierto es que esperabas otra cosa. Esperabas alguien más… experimentado. Pero es tan, tan joven.

"Le vamos a encontrar" dice, y sonríe cuando lo hace.

"Ayer cometió un error, tenemos sus huellas y está fichado."

Vaya, así que la pesadilla va a acabar.

"Mandó a un ladrón al hospital, pagó su multa y tuvo que asistir a clases de control de la ira, pero no parece que funcionaran. En fin, cuando lo encontremos, se acabó."

Te sientes tan bien que abres las cortinas, limpias la casa, cocinas y ves la tele. Y no bebes.

Y ahora, te acuestas tranquilo, agotado por el tiempo que llevas sin dormir bien, y sabiendo que mañana el sol brillará incluso más.

Por supuesto, duermes hasta tarde, y mientras comes, ves las noticias. Han atrapado al asesino.

"! Sí, yo los maté, lo merecían!" Se revuelve, hacen falta tres agentes para sujetarlo. "!Él me enseñó cómo!" ¿Él?, ¿Tú? " ¡Mis manos están tan cubiertas de sangre como las suyas!" ¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla? ¡Espera! Tiene… tiene razón. Comprendes entonces que lo que dice es cierto. Antes de que las cámaras lo pierdan de vista, grita. "! La venganza es justicia, la venganza es justicia!". Ha dicho que eres culpable. "Tiene razón" piensas, mientras sales de tu casa. "Mató a malas personas, pero personas al fin y al cabo, y aunque yo no empuñé arma alguna, sí provoqué sus muertes. Soy tan asesino como el protagonista de mis libros, mi éxito es un fracaso más."

Pero sonríes, porque no volverás a fracasar. Si eres como el asesino de tu libro, acabarás como él.

Y así, subido a la cornisa, decides acabar con tus fracasos.

Miras hacia abajo, los curiosos ya empiezan a acercarse. El vértigo, que te acompaña en las alturas, no está hoy contigo.

Te dejas caer, y en esos instantes de libertad absoluta, piensas que termina tu fracasar.

De pronto, el dolor es atroz. Pensabas que sería instantáneo, pero aún vivirás unos minutos. Y, aunque con tu cuerpo no puedes hacerlo, sonríes con el alma. No puedes sino sonreír ante tal ironía.

Incluso en el suicidio, fracasado, eres un fracasado.


End file.
